Pieces of Eight
by BlackRose207
Summary: Draco's heart or what's left of it again started to beat faster. He didn't know why this was happening. Why Granger? He didn't find a answer. But he did know that Granger was the solution to the puzzle he was trying to solve...Changed along the Deathly Hallows...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1: A Broken Heart

 **I don't how you are gonna like the plot but this was the first story that I thought of writing. Well, I hope for the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the plot.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lying on the bed of his room in Malfoy manor trying to get some sleep but it was like he was unlikely to get any sleep tonight. Today was the worst day of his entire life. Because he got his mark today. And hell, it was not pleasant to say the least. As he lay on his bed, he he thought how his life came to this? How did his world turned so upside-down? When and why did all this happened? He knew the answer to that question very well. It was because of the Dark Lord's return in his fourth year. The Pothead brought the dead body of Cedric Diggory with him and was screaming the bloody hell that the Dark Lord was back. That was when and why everything started.

He didn't want to believe it but he knew quite well that Potter would never joke about this. Even if he thought Potter was a attention-seeker. That fateful night, he laid in his bed of his fourth year dorm trying to get some sleep. Like tonight, he didn't get any sleep then. He stayed awake and thought of the consequences of the Dark lord's return.

Draco still remember that night like it was yesterday. He was lying like tonight and thinking. Draco could hear his metallic heart break away by pieces and practically heard them clatter into the darkness as he thought of the destruction done by the Dark Lord. Funnily, he counted. Eight pieces. Weird. Wasn't it suppose to break in millions? So why eight? It wasn't like his lucky number was eight. Well, if someone is sane enough to think that breaking of own heart was anywhere near lucky. He chuckled at his own train of thought.

But why _Eight_? He again thought. To Draco at that time it was the most weird and difficult puzzle he ever came to know. As it was still now. Even though its been almost two years but Draco still had no answer to why _Eight_? That night in his fourth year as he thought if he was ever going to get his heart repaired. Would those pieces ever mend? As if God heard him, this question was answered the next day.

And the answer was _yes._ His heart would mend but how he still didn't get it. That night when he was thinking of the Dark Lord and his fate, he fell asleep near morning. He had a dream that night. He dreamt of someone with him that he never thought to see beside him. That girl. The girl who he hated with every fiber of his being. The girl who was always above him in every aspect. The girl who drove him insane for thinking how she actually managed to top him. He admired her even though he hated her.

But somehow he didn't know how but he stopped hating her. Maybe because she was the only source of comfort and peace to his troubled mind. Maybe because she was the only one I with whom he could have a intelligent conversation. Maybe because she was the only light in his darkness. Maybe because she was such a girl you can't hate for too long.

Whatever the reason was he was glad that he didn't hate her anymore. He still remembered how pretty she looked back in his fourth year on the night of Yule Ball. Both in reality and his dream. He still remembered because the dream was far too important for him to forget. And also because he still sometimes had this dream and he thought himself lucky for that.

 _He remembered her gliding down the Grand stairs wearing a pink periwinkle ball gown that hugged her delicate frame perfectly. Her dress was floaty from her waist and fell to her feet like waterfall. Her hair was tied up in tight bun with a loose strand of curl hanging over her shoulder. Some small stubborn locks were out of the bun and framed her face. She looked like a princess walking down the stairs in all her pride. He never looked at such a beautiful person before. He was spell-bidden by her pure beauty. He was standing near the gate leading to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson on his arm._

 _That whole night his eyes followed her every movement. Then he remembered drinking with his best friend Blaize Zabini and after that everything was blur to him. But he remembered something that he thought to be his imagination. Later that night he had dreamt about the Ball and her. Surprisingly, he saw that something in his dream clearly._

 _He was outside of the castle. The ground was covered in pure white snow. There was total silence except for the music that was heard from the inside of the Great Hall. The moon hung high smiling brightly at the night. Astonishing thing was that he was not alone. Another person was with him. Her. She was standing close to him and smiling widely at him that lit up her beautiful heart-shaped face. The moonlight shone over her dress and it sparkled. Snow was falling on her hair and eyelashes making her look like the Ice Princess. Her one had was on his hand and another over his shoulder. He found himself wrapping one arm around her tiny waist pulling closer to him and his other hand clutching her other hand._

 _They stood in a dancing position and moved slowly with the song. His grey eyes met her brown ones. He found himself drowning in that pool of chocolate that was her eyes. He forgot his surroundings and stared deep in her eyes. She too held his gaze; unwavering. His eyes took every small detail about her in while dancing. At one moment they were so close that they might...And he woke up. he forgot about the dream until he again dreamt the same on that night of the Dark Lord's return._

And that's how knew the answer. Because as his woke up the next day and the dream came to him, he felt his string tugging at his broken heart. He was not totally heartless. He felt the single piece of his heart as he thought about that dream.

He now lived only so that he could dream that dream again and see her when he went to school. Thinking all this, Draco felt himself physically and emotionally drained. He closed his eyes and instantly unconsciousness took over him and he drifted in the world of dreams. Dreams of himself and her dancing on the snowy ground.

Dancing with his princess...

 _His Hermione..._

* * *

 **Hey guys...**

 **This is the first chapter. You'll get to know about the _Eight_ thingy on later chapters.**

 **Tell what you think about it?**

 **Do you guys like it...**

 **Let me know and enjoy...Till then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2: Memory to live.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I am thinking of coaxing her to give it to me. Then maybe I would own Harry Potter. Maybe in my dreams. Haha...Enjoy guys...**

* * *

Hermione just finished packing. Tomorrow she would be riding the Hogwarts Express to start her sixth here at Hogwarts. She finished her dinner early and was ready for bed. So she laid down on her bed and thought about meeting him again. She tried to get some sleep but found that she wasn't feeling sleepy. So she just lay on her bed thinking about how she came to care for the boy whom she used to despise with every fibre of my being. She had a crush on him or maybe something more for like two years now. It all started on the night of Yule Ball back in her fourth year. She remembered that day clearly in her mind.

 **~Flashback~**

 _She went with Viktor Krum on the Yule Ball. Everyone was surprised to say the least. It was the first time she actually thought about being beautiful. She felt beautiful that night when she glided down the stairs and everybody was staring at her. Harry was practically gwaking at her before his face broke into a wide grin. Hermione tried to suppress a grin poorly as Viktor Krum gave her his hand to take. She put her hand over him arm as he led her to the Great Hall. She waved at Harry and she entered the hall. Hermione blushed as she caught everyone openly gaping at her._

 _She was enjoying quite a lot dancing and talking to Viktor until Ron game and ruined her night. She was both mad and please at Ron for his jealousy. But her anger took over the little pleasure she got knowing that Ron was jealous seeing her with another guy. They both shouted at each other as their what out of the Great Hall and stood in front of the Grand stairs. After their fighting ended, Hermione plopped down the stairs as she cried. She ripped her shoes off and threw them away. Her eyes were are red and puffy and she was breathing unevenly. She cried her eyes out as her anger turned to disappointment into hopelessness. She was so much caught up in her own misery that she didn't notice a certain blonde standing in front of her. She didn't noticed until she until she felt someone seated beside her. Hermione looked up with tearful eyes and saw the least person she expected to see. He gently smiled at her. She was confused for a moment until she saw that he was clearly drunk. She was too tired to be angry at him. She sighed softly and asked him, her voice croaked. "What you want?" He didn't answer, just kept staring at her an odd expression on his face._

 _They stayed at each other for some time. Then he wordlessly stood up as he held out his hand to her. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes but her brain was too occupied now to think about his intentions. She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before putting her own hand in his. His hand was firm and warm against her cold and soft ones. He held her hand tightly as he pulled her up and led her outside on the grounds. It was still snowing outside and the ground was already covered in snow. Soft music could be heard from the great hall as the as a double wooden gates were open. The moon was the only source of light outside. The castle seemed to glow yellow from the torches burning inside under the moonlight._

 _Hermione turned away from the castle as she felt a light tug at her hand that was still firmly held in his hand. She turned around and gasped when she saw how close they were standing. His face had a soft expression. His blonde hair was shining pale white under the moonlight. From up at this close, Hermione understood how stormy grey his eyes were. He had a flawless face with high cheekbones and full pink lips. He was really handsome with his blonde hair and grey eyes. Hermione's hazel brown eyes locked with his stormy grey ones. She was drowning in his grey pool as she felt herself being swayed. She then realised that they were dancing and she was staring. She quickly looked away as she blushed furiously._

 _She looked up at him to find him smiling at her. A genuine smile was playing on his lips. Hermione realised with the start that this was the first time she actually saw him smile. This was the real him. This was the true face behind the unemotional and cold mask. Hermione thought she liked the real him. He looked so young when he smiled. She couldn't help but smile back at him. They were dancing, moving with the music playing inside the castle. He never looked away from her face and was always smiling a goofy smile._

* * *

 _Hermione was feeling a lot happier and safe then she was before the 'little incident' she liked to call. How one's enemy could make one happy was beyond her. They danced across the snowy ground; arms wrapped around each other. They were silent; not talking to each other. Not because they would ruin The comforting silence that surrounded them. But because there was no need for it. they simply enjoy each others company. After what felt like eternity, the song ended and so did their dance. He still held her and Hermione suddenly felt very giddy about it._

 _She wanted to run away when she saw him leaning in. But her feet was rooted to the grounds. She could hear her heart beating so fast that she thought it might burst out of her chest any moment. She closed here yes and waited. He was now so close to her that she could feel his hot breathe on her cold cheek. "You look really beautiful tonight, princess." He said in a husky voice that made her breathe caught in her throat. She opened her eyes to see a sly grin on his face. Hermione blushed as red as a tomato. "Thank you." She managed to say still staring at the ground. No one ever told her that except for Viktor. Hermione looked up and saw a smug yet sincere look on his face. "I need to go." She breathed. "Okay." He released her. Hermione practically ran away from him mumbling a quick goodnight._

 _That night, Hermione dreamed about him. She saw a new him and she knew that she would never forget that side of him. He was her prince charming and she knew that it will be like even if he wouldn't remember anything and go back to his cold self-centered self._

 _Maybe he wouldn't remember but at least she would. Maybe he would go back to treating her as filth but she wouldn't treat him like she did before. Because she'd seen the real him. The him that treat her like a princess; not as the filthy mudblood he used to think her of._

 _Or maybe he would remember her and their dance. And maybe he would treat her like he treated her tonight. She hoped so. But that was too good to be true. Yet she just hoped._

 _Hermione's eyes started to drop as her head hit the pillow. She was still dressed in her ball grown but she didn't care. She was too tired. Before sleep claimed she whispered something that would occupy her mind most the time in the near future._

 _"Draco..."_

 **~Flashback end~**

Hermione came back to the reality. She sighed as sleep beckoned her. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Okay second chapter done.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Tell me how is it.**

 **So enjoy and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3: Busy year.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: Just to clear one confusion. In the previous chapter, it's said that Hermione fell asleep. In the last line. This scene was from the night of Yule Ball. Not from the present time. Even this chapter contain mostly about Hermione thinking of how her fifth year with him went.**

* * *

Hermione sighed as she relived the events that took place on the night of Yule Ball. She would never forget that night. That night would stay with her as long as she lived. Its not like she wanted to forget it anyway. She remembered how she after that night started to notice Draco. Her eyes would follow him as soon as she entered the Great Hall for meals. She would often found herself watching him in classes and in corridors out of the corner of her eyes. That's how the rest of her fourth year went by.

During her fifth year, she was so busy that she didn't get the chance to actually think about him like she wanted to. They hardly saw each other except for sometimes meals and classes and during few patrols that they shared. Hermione was too busy with making plans to overthrew Umbridge and make everyone believe that Harry wasn't responsible for Cedric's death. Also there was another thing about Harry acting weird. At first, Hermione was really surprised seeing Harry's temper tantrums. But after Dumbledore explained the reason behind this, only the could she put the pieces together. She was so much worried about Harry that her mind had absolutely no place to think about the boy of her dreams.

Hermione was worried sick over Harry when he would have had visions of Voldemort and would suffer from the pain on his forehead during the visions. Added to that, that pathetic excuse for a human being, Dolores Umbridge, thought that she should take things in her dirty hands to make Harry's already miserable life more miserable. That old hag practically injured Harry physically during a month long punishment when he was actually telling the truth. That bloody woman.

What made her more mad was the fact that the bloody woman also took her Draco and build up a squad of her own with him and other Slytherins. At first, Hermione was angry at Draco for the fact that he again became bad. But when she cooled down, she realized that that was not her Draco. This was a another of his many facades. Only she knew the real him, even though it was for one night. Hermione knew that Draco was not really a bad person. That night proved to her was somewhat right. After that night, Hermione started to notice him more and by now she had figured out all the subtle emotions and expressions that briefly flickered on his face.

* * *

She knew that Draco didn't remember a thing that happened that night last year. She knew it the next day after the Yule Ball. She knew by the look on his face. There was no recognition on his face. But something was new about him. He didn't insult her like he used to after that night. Hell, he didn't even talk to her anymore. When by any chance they would meet in the corridors while going to class, the he would just stare at her strangely for a few seconds and would walk away without any insults or words.

She started to wonder that if he remembered everything that happened that night of Yule Ball. Maybe he was too ashamed of dancing with a mudblood and started acting like that night didn't happened at all. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach at that thought. But then she thought, if he really regretted that night then he would have let her know that how much he hated dancing with her and how easily he got her falling for him. He didn't give any such indications. Even he didn't sent any glares or hateful looks towards her when their eyes would meet in the corridors while going to class or during classes or in the Great Hall.

While he didn't looked at her in distaste, his looks didn't held any expressions at all. It was like when his eyes would meet hers, they would become blank and cold. Even though he was good at hiding his emotions, to someone who cared enough to look at his eyes long enough then they could see raw emotions behind his cold looks. Unfortunately, no one ever took the time to notice it. But Hermione saw them. She saw them when their eyes would meet. But they disappeared as soon as they appeared. And so she wasn't sure if he actually changed or not.

She saw his loyalty to his house and his family, his love for his family. He had passion for Quidditch like Harry. Had intelligence and wittiness about him that could rival hers. Had talent in Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes that many find difficult to understand. During their few patrols together, they mostly kept to themselves and did the patrols in silence. They talked only when they needed to. Like, "We're gonna start patrol this corridor today." or "Do you hear anything?". But Hermione would glance at him every few seconds when she was sure that he was looking the other way. She tried to stop herself but couldn't help stop looking at him. She was that obsessed with him. Or maybe more.

* * *

Hermione knew that she was doing wrong by falling for the person who was her and her best friends enemy from the start. But heart doesn't understand right or wrong, does it? She just fell for him. When the three of them, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the station to the carriages then Draco and his gang passed them but not without a snide remark towards Harry to which Harry reacted violently but was held off by Ron. Hermione was lagging behind them a little. When Draco passed her, their shoulder touched slightly and instantly Hermione felt a shudder run down her spine. The spot where his shoulder touched hers still tingled.

( _Present time)..._

Hermione sighed as she remember the little memories she had of him during her fifth year. Harry and Ron would say that she was off her rockers if they ever knew that a certain blond enemy of theirs occupied most of the thoughts of the Gryffindor princess, their best friend and the brain of the Golden trio. Hermione laughed at the thought as sleep took her in the land of dreams.

* * *

 **The chapter is complete.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **I just wanted to clear the fact that how Hermione felt about Draco.**

 **Draco's feelings will cleared in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4: Here we go again

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters. But I down the plot. That's enough for me...at least for now...**

* * *

Hermione got up a little late the next morning, having as she slept in late. She got up and looked at the clock sitting on her bedside table. She was late. She hurriedly went to the bathroom, refreshed and took a quick shower. Then she got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. They are in silence. Hermione knew her mother was again at the verge of tears and her father was giving her mother company of comfort by staying silent himself. After breakfast it was time to go. Hermione was going fist to the Burrow and the from there she altogether with the other Weasleys and Harry would visit Fred and George in Diagon Alley. In the afternoon, they were supposed to ride the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.

Hermione pulled her trunk to the front door, her parents following behind her. She reached the front door and opened it before facing her parents. She at first hugged her father who was smiling at her but she knew that he was sad too and didn't want her to know that. She smiled at them and went down the road before ducking down an alley and apparating to the Weasleys. The we as let's greeted her warmly as always. She saw harry and went to hug him. After that they went to the Diagon Alley.

The afternoon soon found Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny. Hermione ran through the barrier followed by Ginny, Harry and Ron after saying their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hermione saw the Hogwarts express and instantly a sense of nostalgia filled her up. She looked around the station. The first years were saying goodbyes as their parents were checking weather they got everything and did the last minute checking and warned the not get any detentions as well as encouraged the to do well in studies and sports.

The older year students were conversing with their friends as if they hadn't meet during the whole summer. Suddenly, Hermione a gaze stopped wondering as they fell on the familiar blond duo standing a few feet away from them. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were standing in proud to their name and power. Draco was dresses in his rich black suit as Narcissa in her rich green velvety dress robe that was full sleeved and ankle length. Her hair was clasped up behind in half and the rest of it fell over her shoulder.

* * *

As Hermione watched them, she reminisced their earlier interaction in Diagon Alley.

 _Flashback_

Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing in one corner of the Weasley's Wizarding shop when they noticed the Malfoy heir and the Malfoy matriarch walking by through the glass window of the shop. They were walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley. Earlier this day, the golden trio and the Malfoys had a run in at Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions. Harry got in a bit of spite with Narcissa.

"Well, well if it isn't potter and his goons." Draco sneered As he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Shut up, Malfoy" Harry growled and fritted his teeth.

"I wish you die soon, Potter." This time it was Narcissa Malfoy who spoke.

Harry replied with the utmost hatred he could muster, "And I hope that you soon join your husband."

With that being said, Harry stormed out of the shop with Ron hot in his heels. Hermione looked back one more time at the pair before walking out.

So again seeing the for the second time in less than an hour and watching the a study headed towards Knockturn Alley, they got more suspicious and decided to follow them. They followed the pair until they entered the shop named 'Borgin and Burks'. Seeing as they couldn't possibly enter the shop without giving their cover up, so they climbed over the roof of a house nearby and watched from one of the high windows of the shop.

They saw Draco fingering a large cabinet before their view was blocked as one of the Death Eater standing near the window closed the curtain. They climbed down the roof and returned to the Weasleys before they become suspicious of where the three of them had been for so long.

 _Flashback ended_

Harry and Ron already begun suspecting that Draco was a Death Eater. Hermione just couldn't believe them. Of course, Draco always acted like a real git and he could be mean sometimes. But he wasn't evil. He was not actually a bad person either. Of course, only Hermione knew his good side. And she'd seen it first hand. And she could bet on Merlin's beard that no one knew about this side of Malfoy. Well if not, then...Merlin could be beardless for all she cared. Hermione was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't realize that someone was shouting her name until Ginny shook her.

"What?" Hermione asked Ginny puzzled. "Are you alright, Hermione? You have been staring off in space and didn't hear when Harry and Ron shouted your name." "Oh." was all Hermione said still inattentive. "I'm okay." Hermione said after a few seconds. Ginny didn't look convinced so Hermione hurriedly said, "Let's go and find an empty compartment before all fills up." Ginny nodded and dropped the subject for now.

Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny found a empty compartment and put their trunks overhead on the luggage carrier before sitting down. Hermione and Ginny sat on one side with Hermione beside the window. In front of Hermione sat Harry and beside him Ron. Hermione took out a book from the bag she was carrying on her shoulder. After sometime, Ginny said that she would go and look for Luna and got out of the compartment.

As soon as the door closed behind Ginny, Harry sat up straight and used a hand to put down Hermione's book from in front of her face. He started, "I'm telling you, Hermione, Malfoy is a death eater and he's up to something dangerous." "For the last time, Harry, Malfoy. Is. Not. A. Death Eater. Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?" "I'm not obsessed with him." Harry gritted out and turned to Ron who just shrugged dismissively. Harry got frustrated and said, "I'm going out for a bit. Don't wait for me to leave." He got up and out of the compartment before they can say anything.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall and worried about Harry. Beside her, Ron was eating like he didn't have a care for the world. Hermione looked at him and her face contorted in anger in a second. "Ron, stop it." To replied with a mouth full annoyed that Hermione was disturbing his feasting. "Wwwhhhaaafff..." Hermione took the book she'd with her from the table and hit Ron with it saying, "Roonn...Your. Best. Friend. Is. Missing. How can you eat like that and not worry." "Hermione stop it..." He held up his hands to protect his head and looked toward the door seeing as Harry entered the hall. "Look. There he is. You just worry for nothing." Hermione glared one last time at Ron before turning to Harry who seated himself in front of Hermione and beside Ginny holding a cloth to his bleeding nose.

"Why are you always covered in blood?" Ginny asked as soon as Harry sat down and took the cloth from his hand to wipe the remaining small amount of blood around his nose and the returned it to him. Before Harry could even open his mouth to answer that, Hermione attacked him with her own worries. "Where have you been, Harry? Do you know how worried we've beer for you? Are you alright?.." "Hermione, I'm fine." With that he started saying what he had been up to and he found out.

Throughout the whole of Dumbledore's speech, Hermione had been watching Draco. He his head bowed down like he was thing something hard. He suddenly looked up and caught Hermione staring at him. His silver orbs looked with her chocolate brown ones and they stared long at each other. After what seemed like a eternity, Draco seemed to realize that he'd been staring too. To cover his own embarrassment, he smirked at her before looking away.

Hermione's heart was beating erotically fast. She was having trouble breathing properly. It was along time before they looked at each other for that long. But of course, he'd to ruin it with that stupid smirk of his. Stupid Git. Hermione thought.

Here we go again...

* * *

 **Ok. So the chapter is finished at last. I know and I'm sorry for this late update. But I've been extremely busy with my studies and exams.**

 **My exam will end on 2nd of December. So until the no updates will be there.**

 **Until the enjoy this and review...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5: Cursed

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I know its been quite a while since I wrote the last chapter. I was quite busy with everything going around. I'm really sorry for this huge delay. But no worries I'll make it up to you.

* * *

It was 12th of October. It was still snowing outside and it looked there will be a storm tonight even though the sky seemed pretty clear this morning. There was a Hogsmeade trip. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down the alley from Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts. Well, with Hermione slightly stumbling alone the way with her arms around the boys' neck. She was feeling a little tipsy and light-headed. They just came out of the Three Broomsticks after Hermione having two glasses of butterbeer with an invitation to Slughorn's supper party along with Harry. Now they were walking down the snow covered cobbled path of Hogsmeade heading towards the castle.

Hermione sighed happily before saying, "Hey, I was thinking about Half-Blood Prince. So I went to the..." "the Library." Harry and Ron finished for Hermione like it was obvious. Well it actually was. Hermione gave them an odd look before continuing like she wasn't interrupted. "...for a bit of research. But you know what, I found nothing. There is no Prince that studied in Hogwarts." Both the boys looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione again opened her mouth to say something to warn Harry to not use the book again when suddenly she was interrupted by a scream a few meters away from them. They looked in front to see what the commotion was about.

Katie Bell hanging in the air. Her hands spread out, head tilted back with her eyes wide and mouth open in silent scream. And then suddenly she moved from side to side like she was being tossed around by something invisible like a paper ball. Then she dropped on the ground with loud thud. The trio went to the girl who actually screamed. She was Katie's friend Leanne. They saw them coming out from the Three Broomsticks before they came out. They ran to the spot and saw an opal necklace. Hagrid was talking with professor Flitwick a few feet away. "Don't touch that without the wrapping, Harry." Hagrid said as Harry went to pickup the necklace.

Harry picked up the necklace with the wrapping bag careful not to touch the necklace. They the took the the cursed object to Professor McGonagall's office. She summoned Katie's friend Leanne as she was the only witness of the whole case. She told them what she saw and walked away from there to go to the hospital wing to attend to her cursed friend. McGonagall then called for Professor Snape. The she turned to the still shocked Golden trio. "Why is it always you three when something happen?" Ron replied, "Believe me, Professor, I've been asking the same question for six years." And in that moment Professor Snape walked in in his usual stride.

McGonagall told him what happened in brief. Snape whipped out his wand from his robe and swished it in the direction of the necklace as he used a nonverbal spell. The necklace rose in the air and turned around slowly as he examined it. McGonagall standing at few feet away from the podium the cursed object was kept on, eyed the rotating object warily as she asked, "What do you think, Severus?" " I think that miss Bell is very lucky to be alive." McGonagall gasped. In the moment, Harry spoked, " If she was going to deliver it to Professor Dumbledore the she wasn't doing it knowingly. Yes, she was cursed." " It was Malfoy." McGonagall was stunned but recovered quickly and said in a serious tone, " That is a serious accusation, Potter." Before Harry could utter another word, Snape cut in. "Indeed." Your evidence." "I just know." Harry calmly replied after making eye content with Ron and Hermione. Ron was looking pensive the whole time. Hermione just stated at her best friend of six years and he never directly blamed anyone except for Snape and Voldemort.

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry could say that out loud in front of the professors. Couldn't believe for the life of him that Harry could blame Malfoy in an attempt to cause the Headmaster harm. Hermione's head was swirling with questions that she could find no answer to. Snape was saying something about 'being the chosen one' but Hermione wasn't hearing any of it because her mind was faraway from here. And then suddenly McGonagall dismissed the and they went to the common room. The way to the common room was silent. No one talked to each other as they were too deep in thought. The common room was deserted as everyone outside since the storm stopped.

Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire where they usually sat while Harry was pacing in front of them. All was silent for a few minutes before Hermione felt the need to break the silence that was reeking with tension. "Why did you do that, Harry?" Harry stopped pacing and looked down at Hermione. "I did what?" "Told them that Malfoy had been the one to curse Katie." "It is obvious, isn't it?" "And, Harry, how is it obvious?" Harry looked at Ron for support but he just shrugged. Harry gave a defeated sigh and said, " He was in the Three Broomsticks when we were there and he went to the loo. And sometimes later that happened. I also saw the necklace in Borgin and Burkes when we were following Malfoy. It all clicks. Don't you get it, Hermione? He's a Death Eater. For Merlin's sake, his father is a Death Eater."

"For the thousand time, Harry, he is not a Death Eater." "How do you know that?" Hermione didn't have a answer to that. How could she be so sure that Draco was really innocent? She noticed that he had been acting weird lately. Hermione had been watching Draco. Not like stalking or something. She looked at him for real after that Yule ball in their fourth year. He is not at all like he wanted to show off as. Yes, he bullied and tormented them and scared the hell out of But he had a softrs. But he had a soft spot for the first years of his own house and helped when they needed it even though it seemed prejudiced. After two years of observing him, she learned that his favourite subject is potions and Ancient Runes. He likes his pie with extra syrup and his toast with jam instead of butter. He prefers coffee over tea anytime. He always takes the longest route to the library and sits at the back so as not run into anybody.

Hermione _definitely_ never stalked him. But this year he seemed different. In what way, Hermione couldn't tell but shed a feeling something bad, really bad gonna happen this year. She need to keep a close eye on Draco.

She really _needed_ to.

* * *

 **Hey, guys. I know you're pretty angry, no scratch that you guys are really mad at me for not updating for so long. But I've been through hell. So believe me when I say that I'll somehow make it up to you.**

 **So for now, read, enjoy and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6: Confrontation

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the makeup chapter for long absence.**

* * *

Hermione for the life of her couldn't fathom how did this happened. Everything was going perfectly fine except for the fact that Ron and Lavender are together now much to Hermione's dislike. She didn't hate Lavender but she also didn't like her much. Other than her annoying squealing 'Won Won', Hermione disliked Lavender's mouth talking habit and her passion for spreading false rumours. One moment she was hearing the daft headed Lavender parading about her relationship with Ron in the common room to Parvati and the next Harry came in with the news that Ron is in the Hospital Wing. As the visiting hours ended and there was no to convince Madame Pomfrey to let them in so Hermione tucked in for the night.

The next morning before breakfast Hermione and Harry along with Ginny went to the Hospital Wing. Ron was tucked in one of the hospital bed sleeping peacefully. His body was covered with a white sheet up to the chest. Hermione sat in the only chair beside the bed with Ginny and Harry standing on the other side. Dumbledore and Professor Slughorn with a bottle of mead in his hand came in after sometime. Ron got poisoned from the mead that was holding. The mead was actually meant for Professor Dumbledore as a gift from Professor Slughorn. Harry suspected it was Malfoy's doings even though he wasn't sure. But Harry didn't say anything.

'This is getting out of hands' Hermione thought. If really Malfoy had something to do with all this then Hermione was going find it out and try to stop it. She wasn't letting this go this time. While the Professors were discussing the matter, Lavender made grand entrance in the Hospital Wing. The she begun whining about why Hermione was there and holding her so called 'Won Won's hand. Hermione already had enough in her mind to add this annoying little draft's accusation to that. She angrily stood up and yanked her hand away from him as if he touch burned her and said hotly, "Listen Lavender no one here wants to hear you whining, so stop annoying other. Besides, Ron is asleep as you can see. As for why I'm here, Ron is my best friend and I've every right to be here as you've. So stop with your jealousy and spare everyone from it. You can sit with him for as long as you like. I'm going. I've more important business than to listen to you."

Hermione meet Harry and Ginny's eyes who were giving her looks that tell 'who the hell are you and what have you done to Hermione'. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the and before Lavender or anyone can say anything, she coolly walked out of the Hospital wing. Once Hermione was outside, she picked up her pace. Hermione again rolled her eyes at the idiotic expectation of everyone. All thought she was jealous about Ron and Lavender's relationship. Hermione was over Ron the night of the Yule Ball. She was over him the moment he thought that he can keep her as his last resort and the get mad when she got better date and enjoyed more than he did. She was over him when the boy with blonde hair asked her to dance with him. She was over him when the said blondie told her that she was beautiful. She was over him when he...

Hermione stopped in her thoughts as she heard something like a cry or sob. Hermione was passing Mourning Myrtle's bathroom on the second floor, when she heard the quiet sobs. It was nothing like a girl crying her heart out. More like a boy crying. Hermione was curious and so without any second thought she entered the bathroom and the scene that welcomed her rendered her speechless. _Draco Malfoy_ was _crying_. Sitting with his back on the wall of the bathroom. Hermione just stared. She couldn't move or utter another word. _Was this even real? He was acting like a human. This was another proof to her that what she saw later that night on her fourth year._ Hermione's anger from earlier vanished in an instance and her eyes softened considerably.

Hermione was so lost in her own thought that she didn't hear the sobbing stop or that the blonde in question was aware of her presence. "Come to enjoy the show, have we?" Draco sneered at the brown haired witch. Hermione's headshot up at his direction. She didn't know when she had looked down.

"I-I..." Hermione stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked her maliciously.

Defensive shot after some more stuttering. "I-I...Well what are you doing in a girl's bathroom, Malfoy?"

"It's abandoned for years, Granger? I really thought that you have some wits about you that you so arrogantly show off to people."

"As it maybe the state of affairs now but it's still a girls' bathroom and not a very good sanctuary for crying boys." Hermione taunted.

"Malfoy don't cry, Granger. Maybe you have problem with hearing. Maybe you ought be at Madame Pom..."

Hermione didn't let him finish. " Well, Malfoy..." Hermione said effectively cutting him with raising her own voice. "..you eyes and face say different things."

Malfoy was seething now. Hermione knew that much but she couldn't stop the next words coming out of her mouth. "Maybe baby Malfoy ought to run to his daddy and tell him to save his pompous ass." She laughed bitterly.

"What happened, Granger. Something got your wand in a knot? maybe seeing Weasley and the air headed bimbo snogging together is getting in your head too much. Shouldn't you be with him in the Hospital Wing now or did you get kicked out by his so called girlfriend?"

 _This was it._

Hermione's anger returned at his words. He just knew how to get under her skin. And she hated this about him. Hermione may have harboured some infatuation with him for the last two years. But she was going to dammed of she let him crush her under his fine leather shoes with his sadistic words. So Hermione stopped beating around the bush and went for the kill.

"Why did you give the cursed necklace to Katie Bell and poisoned the mead in Professor Slughorn's office?"

Hermione didn't know of she exactly believe what's he accused him of. Harry's wariness and accusation of him being part of something evil plan and Draco's weird behavior from the start of the term was probably making her say this. She looked at Malfoy. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. His hair was a disaster and his Oxford white shirt and black trousers were wrinkled here and there. Very unlike Malfoy. Hermione almost laughed at the irony of it but at the last minute controlled herself.

He seemed quiet shocked at her words and staggered back a bit before composing himself behind a mask of indifference. "What-what are you talking about?" His voice trembled so little that of she wasn't listen to him attentively and gauging his reaction, she would have completely missed it. But she didn't.

Hermione knew just the that there was something happening right under their noses. So she presses on. "You heard me, Malfoy."

"I don't know what you are in about?" He had composed himself behind his wall of coldness and indifference well enough. But Hermione saw and heard what she saw and heard. Malfoy was holding something and she would do anything to get to the bottom of this.

"You know exactly what I'm on about, Malfoy. You think no one knows anything. You think no one suspected your sudden silence and disappearances."

Malfoy let out an loud laugh. "You're delusional, Granger. Wait...Have you been stalking me?"

Hermione stood her ground without giving him the satisfaction of the reaction he wanted to provoke in her.

"No. I have better things to doth an watching you, Malfoy. Don't be social of yourself. It's disgusting." Hermione sneered back.

Draco was looking at her murderously. "Like what kissing the ground Weasley walks on."

"Don't...Don't stoop too low, Malfoy. That was a low blow even for you."

With that Hermione glared at him before walking out.

"this isn't over, Granger. I hate you so..." Hermione slammed the door of Myrtle's bathroom shut. Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them. She quickly rushed to the only place she could find some peace and be alone without anyone interrupting. Hermione ran upstairs fast like her life depended on it and opened the doors of the Astronomy tower. She let the door shut after her as tears begun to fall rapidly from her eyes. She sat down on the floor with her back against the railing.

 _Did he actually hate her so much? Didn't here member at least anything that happened that night? Or did he regretted that nights ouch that the incident just added more fuel to his hate for her? Did he..._

Hermione stopped herself before he make mass here with her pathetic crying.

No. She wouldn't do that to herself. She would find out what he's hiding. What's he up to. Hermione determiningly wiped the tears off her eyes and stood up.

 _She would find out. She would._

* * *

 **Long chapter. Heh...**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **I hope this makeup for the lost time...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptet-7: Nightmare

 **Author's note: Please don't kill me. I know I'm really late and I'm really sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but do own the plot.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _"Draco...please" Draco turned around and found himself looking at himself. It could be mistaken as looking at his mirror_ self _if it wasn't for the expression on the face of his other self. His other self had a maniacal look to his face with a evil grin and sadistic look in his eyes. It looked like he was having some kind of twisted amusement from the fearful look of his victim. And Draco wondered for a second if he somewhat looked like this when he was causing misery to others. A scream broke into his thoughts and he also screamed as he watched in horror as life left the girl's body._

Draco woke up screaming and panting. His now damn hair plastered to his forehead. His eyes glazed over; still seeing the things he was seeing in his dream. A moment later he broke from his daze and looked around his dorm room after pulling the bed curtain slightly. It was still dark and everyone was still sleeping soundly from the looks of it. Indicating that his silencing spell worked perfectly. Every night the same dream. The same nightmare. The same horror.

Draco got out of his bed, took his wand in hand and went to the common room. He sat in the couch and stared at the remnants of the fire. He didn't want to think about his dream. So he thought about what happened in Myrtle's bathroom earlier yesterday. He didn't know why Granger hadn't withdrawn her wand and hexed him. She obviously could do that and would've done so if she remember that. He considered himself lucky for that. Because if she had taken her wand out then he would've to do it too which for a fact he knew he couldn't. His unability to draw his wand against her took his mind back to his dream which he wanted to avoid at any cost. And the fact it could be true in near future didn't quite soothe his agitated mind in the least. The thought of his nightmare becoming true sent something unpleasent up his spine.

Suddenly the flames roared up in green colour and took him out of his disturbing thought. He looked at the now dying flame and saw...

"Mother...how...wha...how did you get here?" Draco looked at his mother astonished. Even if he wasn't a nerd, his favourite book was Hogwarts:A History and he quite well knew that it was impossible to flow in or out of Hogwarts.

Narcissa Malfoy stood in front of her son in all her pureblood glory. She was wearing a long dark green dress with long sleeves. Her straight blond hair flowing down her shoulders. Her skin pale white like his son and composure perfect without any flaws. The usual cold expression gone as her eyes landed on his disheveled state taking him in.

"Snape." Was all his mother said to his fumbled out question. However, it was enough for Draco to understand how his mother was here in the Slytherin Common Room in person.

"No one knows that I'm here. The Dark Lord is out on some business and Bella accompanied him. The house is empty." Narcissa answered her son's unasked question.

Draco just nodded and then did something that would considered ungracecul for pureblood like him. He ran to his mother and hugged her fiercely burying his face in her shoulder. Narcissa immediately hugged him back. They dropped their collected cold act when they are alone.

"Nightmare?" Narcissa asked softly knowing the answer but still wanting to hear him say it. Draco wasn't a expressive boy even when they were alone. He was always silent about his discomfort, his pain and his sufferings. So it's very rare for him to open up even to his mother. But Narcissa was always very patient with him and knew that he would open up when he was ready. So it didn't come as a surprise to her when Draco took a few moments to answer her.

"Yes." Draco replied. His voice raspy.

"Same one?"

"Yes...but..."

"But what...Draco?"

Draco hesitated before saying, "She...she called...me, mother. Sh...she...asked...no pleaded...to me...save...her..an..and I just..."

Narcissa cut him. "Shuu...shuu...It's okay. Everythings fine."

Draco wrenched himself from his mother and glared at her. "How can you say that? I didn't save her...I killed...her. Mother...I...killed..." Narcissa took Draco's hand and led him to couch sitting them both down and turned to him before speaking. Draco was rambling this whole time. By this time, Draco's eyes were glazed over like he was seeing some distant memory or rather a dream.

Narcissa grabbed his face in both her hands and forced him to look at her. "Draco, it's alright. It was just a dream. You're alright. You didn't do anything. She's fine. She is propably sleeping in her dorm. Baby, Gra..Hermione is safe."

At the girl's name, Draco finally came back to reality. "Hermione's alive?" Draco asked her with uncertainty.

"Yes, Draco. She is alive and safe. It was just a nightmare."

Draco just nodded his head and buried his face again in his mother's chest mumbling, "She's alive..she's alive..she's safe..." while his mother continued to shush him and ran her fingers thought his white blond hair soothingly.

Narcissa was really worried for her only son now. Draco started having nightmares about the Granger girl at the end of his fifth year after the chaos in the Department of Mysteries. Of course, Draco being the reserved boy as he was he didn't tell Narcissa about those dreams.

 _It was the night of Draco's initiation during the summer before his 6th year that she came to know about this. Narcissa Malfoy was reading on the comfy armchair before the fire in the library as she usually did before going to bed. She was so ingrossed in her book that she didn't hear the loud thudding like someone running down the stairs or the loud footsteps coming toward the library until the door of the library opened with loud bang. Narcissa jumped out of her skin at the noise and her book fell on the ground with a loud smack. Draco looked frantically around the library before coming to a halt on his mother. Narcissa looked at the mad look in his eyes and became instantly worried. Draco showed less to no emotion at any scenerio and when he did it just a little and difficult to understand if it was even there at all._

 _Draco ran to her and crouched in front of her. Narcissa looking up this close at her son saw that he was sweating even though it was very cold inside the Manor and he was breathing roughly. Draco looked down at her lap and begun mumble "Tell me its not true. Its not true. He did not do it. He is not here. He..." Narcissa sat shocked for a few moments and then she placed her hands on his hot cheek and made him look up at her eyes._

 _"Draco," she said softly. "What happened, Draco? What are you saying? What's not true? Who did what?" She waited a few seconds and when he didn't answer, she just pulled his head down on her lap and stroked his hair. Draco continued to mumbled incohorribly before he stopped saying anything altogether. Everything was silent for sometime. There was no of heavy breathing or mumbling or anything. Then Narcissa slowly asked Draco about what happened earlier when she was sure that Draco had calmed down considerably. Draco hesitated before answering. "Nightmare," he said._

 _"What happened in the nightmare?"_

 _A few silent minutes passed._

 _"The Dark Lord was torturing some...a girl and then...killed her brutally." "It felt so...so real." Draco added as to justify that it wasn't some silly nightmare he was afraid of. Malfoys weren't suppose to show fear infront of other after all._

 _Narcissa was silent for sometime while contempleting why Draco would be so frantic over dreaming about some random girl being murdered by the Dark Lord if she wasn't..._

 _"Is she someone special?" Draco didn't answer and looked down._

 _He didn't need to. "Who...who was the girl?"_

 _"It's just a silly nightmare, Mother. I'm sorry to bother you for such a silly matter." Draco's voice was suddenly cold and emotionless like it usually was, leaving no proof of emotional wreckage he was when he came running to the librery. He got up from his crouched position and started to walk away._

 _"Draco, it wasn't just a silly nightmare to you, was it? You are afraid of it.''_

 _Draco stopped in his tracks and replied in a monotone voice. "Malfoys don't show fear of anything, Mother.''_

 _And with that he left the library closing the door behind him._

Narcissa sighed. It was pure luck that she got to know the name of the girl that held any importance in her son's life at all. Because Draco was never a poeple person and very secretive about anything regarding his life and himself. And she was sure that she wouldn't have heard from him about the girl at all. So, when she got to know the girl's name, she considered it as her good luck.

 _It was about a week before he was to return to school. He was having no nightmares at all as far as Narcissa was concerned. Draco come to her again after that night. Narcissa couldn't concentrate on her book today. That day earlier the Dark Lord gave Draco his task. And Narcissa was worried how her son would react to that order. But his face betrayed nothing and he said it would his honour to serve his Lord. Lucius was very proud when he heard from Narcissa when she later visited him in Askaban._

 _Narcissa sighed and got up from her seat and walked out of the library. She wondered in the halls of the Manor towards Draco's wing. When she came to his door, she placed her hand on the door knob. She heard no sound from inside. So, she hesitated. Then without another thought she enter the room and closed the door behind her. The first she saw and heard was Draco thrashing and screaming on his bed._

 _A silencing charm was placed on the door so that no one can hear him scream like this. Narcissa gasped and ran to his side and tried to wake him up from his nightmare. But he kept on scream. She then heard what he was screaming._

 _"Her...Hermione, no. It's not me. I didn't do it. I'm not...I...I'm...not a...killer.I...I didn't kill..." Draco stopped mid-sentence. And then "Nooooo..." he screamed as he sat up violently. Narcissa who watching this shocked, jumped a feet away from the bed in fright and was hidden in the shadow. Draco was looking around wildly as if to see if it was all just a dream or not._

 _When he noticed that he was in his room on his bed, he sighed in relief. Narcissa then chose to come out of the shadow she was under and step on to the moonlight. Draco snapped his head to that direction when he heard footsteps. He was about to hex, his wand drawn in that direction when he saw_ _it was_ _his mother. Draco blanched. His mother had witnessed everything._

 _Narcissa slowly came towards his bed and sat on the edge. No one talked and the room was suddenly filled with a heavy silence. She took a deep breath and asked the question he dreaded the most._

 _"Who is Hermione?"_

* * *

Narcissa looked at his son and tried to comfort him the same she did when first learned about the girl. But she knew that this was getting out of hand and it was taking a turn for the worst. With the Dark Lord's task hanging over his head, Narcissa really couldn't fanthom what he would do. And it was that that was scaring the hell out out of her.

She looked at Draco who had stopped mumbling and was in deep sleep now. She really ought talk to Severus now. Only he could tell what to do now.

* * *

 **Another chapter done.**

 **The next update will really soon, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8: The room of requirement

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco avoided Hermione the next few days like she was a plague. Draco knew what he was doing is bound look suspicious. Anyone can see that if they really observed that Draco trying to avoid any interection with Granger. But he couldn't help it. Every time he looked at her, he would see her bruised face begging and pleading to save her and sometimes accusing him for her death. Caling him a murder. He just couldn't bear to look at her. Draco knew his nightmare was getting worse. And he didn't know what to do to stop it. So, he deliberately avoided walking down the hallways he knew she needed to pass for her classes, to get to the Great Hall and to get to her Common Room.

However, if he did have to pass her then he would just walk pass her like he wasn't her mortal enemy. But not before making sure that he gave her a hard shove with his shoulder for pretense. And if she did caught his little act of avoiding her, she didn't point it out which was good with him. Draco really didn't have the time or the energy to deal with her.

Moreover, he still have to fix the cabinet. He only have four months left as it was nearly end of the month of February. Both the cursed necklace and poisioned mead were wrong ideas. He didn't have any other idea that could work. So the vanishing cabinet was his last hope. His last chance. This was eating him up from inside.

Draco was currently having dinner in the Great Hall and was pretending to listen to Pansy. But his mind was working for how he could fix the cabinet. He needed to find the a good book on vashing cabinet. He would go straight to the library after finishing his dinner. And then he go to the room of requirements from there with the books and read them there. Obviously there was going to be some books on...

His thoughts broke as he heard someone calling his name and waving their hand in front of his face.

"Draco...Draco...Are...are you even listening to me?" Draco looked slightly irritated but hid his irritation from her. He didn't have time for this. He wasn't here to listen to her gossip. He was here to have his dinner which was finished. He needed to get away from here.

"Listen, Pansy, I've many things on my mind. And I'm sorry for not listening to you. But I need to go now."

Pansy gave him a worried look to which he rolled his eyes to and nodded at him. He got up and left the Great Hall to go his first stopage.

* * *

Hermione, however did notice this little act of avoidence from Malfoy. If Hermione hadn't formed a habit of observing him everytime she got, she wouldn't have noticed it. It wasn't like him to ignore her like that. To pass an oppurtunity to insult and bad mouth her. Whenevr and if they ever met in hallways and he would simply pass her without even looking at her like he couldn't meet her eye. But she knew that was rediculous. Because he still find a way to cause her misery at every chance he got.

And if he didn't do it, then he would get his minions to do his dirty works. Which they did like faithful lackeys they were. _Pathetic_.

Hermione was in the library sitting at her usual table to finish some of her homework. It was dinner time but she just didn't have the appetite. She didn't want to see Ron and Lavender all over each other on the table. No. Its not the fact that she was jealous which she was not. But the fact that everyone seems to think that she was madly in love with Ronald and would give her apologetic looks like they were sorry.

Hermione snorted loudly. _Like they actually care. Apart from Harry that is._

"You know, it's very unladylike to snort like that. But I guess it's not your inbreeding that's in fault. Not you."

Hermione looked to see Malfoy standing there infront of her table looking with his arms crossed everywhere but her. She looked behind him to see a group third year girls trying to listen to their conversation. _Great._

 _Explains why he would even bother to acknowledge her presence._

"Says the one who can't even look in the eye while insulting someone." Hermione retorted low enough so only he coukd hear what she said.

And when he saw his eyes sanpping to meet her flashing in rage, she gave him triumph pleased with herself for getting under his skin.

"Shut up, Mudblood, " Malfoy gritted out.

Hermione just yawned dramatically and waved her hand like batting a fly away.

"Too old, Malfoy."

"I said SHUT UP, " Malfoy roared and stormed past her.

Hermione just watched him go deeper into the library wordering what was he even doing here.

Hermione knew Malfoy didn't come to the library often. Just sometimes during exam and even that was rare. And there wasn't any exams going on. So there had to be something else. If Harry was right about his assumption about Malfoy being a Death Eater which Hermione refused to believe, then she check it up for herself.

She waited for a few minutes pretending to study. But her mind looking for ways she could get make sure that Malfoy was Death Eater or not without being obvious about it. After a what like ten minutes later, Draco immersed from behind a bookshelf carrying a heavy book in his arm. Hermione watched him get out of the library without sparing a glance in her direction. She quickly tidied her table before following him out. When she came out of the library, she saw him round a coner and disappear.

Hermione looked at her watch which was a muggle watch from her grandparents and saw that there only few minutes left of curfew. She casted an invisible charm on herself and muffled her footsteps before again following Malfoy. She followed him through rows of corridors and flights of stairs. Malfoy ultimately lead her to the seventh floor. When Hermione rounded a corner, Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Hermione stood before the bare stretch of wall that is the door of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione knew now that was where Malfoy disappeared to suddenly. She became more curious.

 _What was he doing in the Room of Requirement?_

Hermione quickly tried to think how she enter the room he was in.

After thinking for a few minutes, she paced infront of the wall three times thinking...

 _I need to find Draco._

 _I need to find Draco._

 _I need to find Draco._

A wooden door immerged from the wall. Hermione took a deep breathe before turning on the handle and entered the room quietly closing the door behind her. Hermione looked around the room that looked like every junk and useless and unneeded things took shelter here. There rows and rows of piles scattered here and there. The room was lit with torches that were place high on the walls. Hermione quietly scaned around the room again before walking around with hesitant steps. She wasn't sure what she would do after she'd found him. Maybe confront him directly about it. It was the most appropriate way.

Hermione walked around the piles for what like an hour but it was probably just five minutes. She looked at her watch it see that it was already thirteen minutes past curfew. She sighed.

 _Well let's get this confrontation over and done with._

She only hoped that she wouldn't get caught by Flitch on her way to Gryffindor tower.

She then heard a distinct thud. She tried to follow the sound but the sound echoed, so it was diffult to say which way it came from. So she took a blind guess and went on her left. After taking a few blind turns, she came to where Draco was.

Draco was sitting on the ground leaning against what looked like a large wooden cabinet. It seemed fimiliar but she couldn't remember where she had seen it. The book she'd seen him taking out with him was lying beside him. She couldn't read the tittle as it's front was facing the ground.

Draco suddenly looked up and stared straight at her. Hermione stared back.

 _He couldn't possibly see me._

Hermione looked down at her hand and she could see her hand. She looked up at Draco who had paled some shades, if that was possible for him and muttered a small "Oops".

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco asked. His voice lost its hatred and was replaced by fear.

"I..."

* * *

Draco got frustrated. This damn book said nothing about how to repair a vanishing cabinet. He was still in the Room of Requirement. He couldn't understand what he could do now. He suddenly felt a prickling on the back of his neck meaning someone was staring at him. He looked up to see Granger standing a few feets away from him.

 _How did she get here? Did she follow me? Of course, she has or how could get here or am I staring to imagining her too now._

Draco watched her look down and then back at him. She muttered a small "Oops" and he understood that he wasn't imagining at sound of her voice.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He knew his vioce was showing his fear as his face was too. But he couldn't care about that now that he'd a good chance of getting caught.

"I..." she started then stopped. She cleared her throat and then asked. "I could ask you the same, you know."

"It's none of your business what I do at night, Granger. It's clear that you are the one who followed me."

"It is if you are up to something bad, Malfoy, " Hermione said ignoring the last part.

"And how do you know that. I could just simply be reading a book in the quiet and peace here, " Draco said indicating that book lying on the ground with a slight tilt of his head.

"There's a library for that."

"A library which is swarmed by nerds like you." Draco scoffed.

"Then what about the dorm."

"Too much snoring."

"Silencing charm?" Hermione suggested.

"I can't cast silencing charm on every person that sleeps with me."

"Oh...um...Abandoned classroom or Astronomy tower?"

"Too many nasty couples." Draco looked almost green.

Hermione sighed. This was getting them nowhere and she wanted nothing more that to go back to her warm bed.

"You know, you don't need to pretend infront of me. It's not like I'm gonna believe all this."

"What do you wanna hear, Granger? That I'm sitting here scheming against the Hufflepuffs."

"No and we're not thirteen anymore, Dr..Malfoy. I want to know the truth."

If Draco had notice Hermione's slip then he didn't comment on it. Instead he said, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Harry and Ron already suspect you of being a Death Eater. Is that true, Malfoy?" Hermione didn't know what prompted her to directly ask him that. She wanted to be discreet about it, did she not? And it wasn't like he was going to tell her.

"You don't know what you're saying, Granger. Now leave before I go to Snape. And you know how much he likes Gryffindors."

Hermione sighed. She wanted to hex him. But she knew she couldn't that. Snape will have her head if she hexed his favourite student. So, she let it go...for now.

"This is not the end, Malfoy. I'm gonna find out what you're doing."

"And then what? Go to your precious Dumbledore and tell him everything and expel me from the school?" Draco asked mockingly but he was afraid she'd actually do that.

"No." Hermione said quietly and without another word left the room.

* * *

 **Done... The next will take long...**

 **So enjoy...till then...**


End file.
